1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical assistance device, an operation method of a medical assistance device, a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium, and a medical assistance system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the medical field, a medical assistance device that generates a medical data display screen to display medical data, such as examination data or measurement data acquired in the course of treatment for a patient, is known. Among these medical assistance devices, there is a medical assistance device having a function of using a diagnostic assistance program in addition to a function of generating the medical data display screen. The diagnostic assistance program is executed to perform calculation using medical data as input data and output the calculation result as diagnostic assistance information to assist the diagnosis of a patient. It is expected that the diagnostic assistance program will be variously developed by the development companies according to the type of disease or the like in the future.
JP2009-273558A discloses a medical checkup assistance device using a medical checkup assistance program that performs calculation using the medical data of a plurality of items recorded in time series, such as a cholesterol level, a blood sugar level, blood pressure, the amount of smoking, and sleeping hours, as input data and outputs the risk of developing a disease as medical checkup assistance information. In the technique disclosed in JP2009-273558A, a user designates a period, which is to be used for input data, of the medical data in the entire course of treatment for the patient. Then, using the medical checkup assistance program, the risk of developing the disease is calculated based on the medical data of the period designated by the user.